


Saturn & Skating

by Type40



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, One Shot, Stargazing, idek I just had an idea and went with it ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Type40/pseuds/Type40
Summary: Just a fluffy Ten/Jack oneshot, featuring ice skating and stargazing.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Saturn & Skating

“Whoa!” the Doctor exclaims, as he slips on the ice for about the sixteenth time in the past ten minutes. I snicker as we grab each others’ shoulders. “Stop laughing, Jack,” he says, obviously trying for a serious tone, and seriously failing at it.

“I thought you said you’d done this before,” I smirk, putting my hands on his hips to keep him stable as his feet continue to slide against his will.

“I have,” he whines. “600 years ago!”

I let out a breath of laughter. Here I am, ice-skating smack in the middle of a frozen lake on a winter night sometime in the 2010s, desperately trying to keep the Oncoming Storm from falling on his arse. “Come on,” I say. “Let’s get to the edge.” I loop his arm around over my shoulder and put a hand on his waist. We start to shuffle to the left. I’m thinking it’s a miracle we even got this far out. Naturally, he still finds a way to fall, pulling on my coat and taking me down with him.

He hauls himself back up using my clothes again.

“Guess I’m lucky someone here knows how to skate,” he says, commenting on my perfect balance. Well, I mean, it’s not really perfect, but compared to him, I have the skating skills of an Olympic athlete.

“Ha, you admit it!” I laugh.

He feigns offense. “Me? Never. I’m the most talented ice-skater in the galaxy, couldn’t you tell?”

I snort. We inch closer to the shore. Amazingly, the Doctor manages to stay on his feet the whole way.

We reach the land and wobble on our skates for a few steps before collapsing on the ground. The Doctor rolls over so he’s flat on his back, long coat spread out on the ground around him. “Hey, look,’ he says. He points up at the night sky.

I lay down next to him, completely disregarding the temperature of the ground. At least it’s not snowing, right? “Hmm?”

“Saturn, right there.”

I try to follow where he’s indicating, but I can’t see anything, other than the expanse of flickering stars, and the dim yellow light on the far horizon from the sun. “Saturn? Can you even see it this early? I mean, you can still see a bit of sunlight over there,” I say, waving a hand in the vague direction of said light.

“Nah, you can see it,” he says. He shifts closer to me on the ground. I can feel his hair, seemingly gravity-defying as usual, brushing up against my neck. I hope he can’t feel my heart beating, much more rapid than usual thanks to our close proximity, but the rational part of my brain that isn’t hyper-focusing on this alien is saying yeah, doesn’t he always go on and on about his superior biology or something? He could probably feel my heart beating from a mile away, or even-

My mental rambling is cut short by his cool hands on my wrist. He points them towards something in the sky, something that he sees and I can’t.

“See?” he says, quiet and calmly, a contrast to his normal hyperactivity and rambunctious personality. “Right there.”

I stare for a couple moments. “Still don’t see it,” I announce, which probably just completely ruined the moment.

The Doctor lets out a quiet, breathy laugh. I take a moment to glance at him. I very rarely see him this calm and relaxed. His fingers are loosely folded together over his middle, and his head is slightly tilted, gazing at the sky with this sort of serene look. He has the tiniest of smiles on his face, barely there, but the sight of it brings my expression to mirror his. I love the adventures, but sometimes it’s nice to get a break from the constant thrills and just relax.

“Here, what about this. See the moon, yeah?”

“Yeah,” I nod.

“Then look sort of down to the right, you see those three bright dots? They look like stars, but they’re not.”

“I, um…” I scan the sky, following his directions. “Yeah, I do.”

“That’s Saturn, Venus, and Jupiter. Saturn’s the topmost, leftmost one.”

“Oh! I do,” I say. “Venus and Jupiter too? What’s so special about Saturn?”

He shrugs. “I guess I just like it. Probably one of my favorites in this solar system, it’s just interesting. Oh, aside from Earth, of course.”

“Yeah.” I turn my head towards his. “It’s my favorite too.”

He smiles, but has a puzzled look in his eyes. “I thought you didn’t think it was anything special.”

“I do now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think :-)


End file.
